


Snapshots

by Alphum



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Instagram, M/M, mostly Yuri's perspective, post-GPF, rated T for Yuri's pottymouth, the yurinami is more like pre-slash sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphum/pseuds/Alphum
Summary: After the GPF, Yuuri, Viktor, and Yuri return to Japan for some relaxation. They're surprised at the airport and spend an evening out on the town!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bold is characters speaking in Russian!  
> Italics is characters speaking in Japanese!  
> [Anything between brackets is a photo description!]

The closest international airport to Hasetsu was in Osaka, so every time Viktor and Yuuri traveled for skating competitions, they had to go through Osaka. While it was true that they then could have taken a domestic flight to Fukuoka, both Viktor and Yuuri preferred to stay the night in Osaka as a treat and take a train to Hasetsu the next day. It didn’t hurt that the hotel, a nice dinner, and train tickets were still less costly than plane tickets that were, in the end, extraneous. However, at this point in Yurio’s whining, Yuuri regretted not flying (almost) straight home, if only to be able to hide from Yuri in his own room.

“Tell me again why we are going through Osaki?” Yuri demanded of Yuuri and Viktor.

“Osaka.” Yuuri patiently corrected the grumpy teen. “And this is what we always do.” He eyed the bags under Yuri’s eyes. He wasn’t a good traveler. Yuuri was pretty sure he had been awake for the entire 17 hour plane ride.

“Yura, you are so grumpy!” Viktor cradled his face in his hands, smooshing his cheeks adorably. “Please, remember to moisturize! It always helps you feel better, remember!” Viktor, on the other hand, was a pro at all the tricks to traveling, effortlessly keeping track of all of their tickets and passports, juggling coffees, and distributing gum with a cheery smile. Viktor began to rub his hands all over Yuri’s face, ignoring his muffled protests, obviously slathering lotion on the blond’s face.

“I can do it myself!” Yuri finally wrenched himself from Viktor’s hold, hiding behind Yuuri and yanking his hair into a messy bun before it could stick to his lotion streaked face. After a moment he was totally engrossed in massaging his face, taking particular care to rub the lotion in under his eyes. It reminded Yuuri strikingly of a kitten grooming and he covered his mouth as he looked at Viktor, eyes sparkling with mirth.

Viktor’s only response was a returning smirk, confirming that he shared Yuuri’s thoughts without either of them wording it.

Viktor gently moved Yuri, guiding him forward as their place in line for customs moved up. Yuri barely twitched, engrossed in carefully applying lotion around his hairline.

Yuuri was thankful for the quiet and Yuri seemed much calmer by the time he took his hair down. They made it through customs with no mishaps and started towards international baggage claim. Once they came out of security though, they were met with a surprise.

-

‘Welcome home Yuuri and Viktor!’ was spelled out on a large banner held aloft by Yuuko and Takashi. Yuuri laughed and hurried forward to embrace his old rinkmates as Yuuko shrieked a “Congratulations!”, wrapping him up in the banner like a toga of victory.

Viktor simply smiled and grabbed the handle of Yuuri’s abandoned suitcase, tilting his head at Yuri as an invitation. Viktor frowned slightly as he observed Yuri looking down at his shoes.

Before he could ask Yuri anything, he was interrupted by a loud cry of disappointment. _“You all beat me here!”_

Viktor looked up quizzically, seeing a new addition to the party. The small blond from the Japan qualifying cup, the one with the red streaked hair that looked up to Yuuri like the sun shone from his skates. He was holding a large piece of cardstock with a pout.

“Ah, Minami! _I texted you that I could see them!”_ Yuuko supplied his name to Viktor. Right. Kenjirou Minami.

“Welcome back!” Minami hollered at the two Russians, though they were a scant two meters away, hefting his sign. Yuuko hastily tugged at the banner wrapped around Yuuri, nearly making him fall, and she and Takashi hefted it again. The banner still read ‘Welcome home Yuuri and Viktor!’ in a mishmash of English and Japanese, only this time, the banner was completed by the cardstock that Minami held above his head, ‘& Yuri!’

-

Viktor laughed that bright laugh of his and Yuri felt himself blush with pleasure at being included, at being remembered.

This time, Yuuko and Takashi wrapped the banner tightly around both Yuris, laughing and ignoring Yurio’s flailing and curses.

“Congratulations boys!” Yuuko cheered in English, the only language they all knew, squeezing them in a hug. Takashi, Viktor, and Minami added themselves to the group hug, fairly smothering Yuuri and Yuri. Yuri only muttered under his breath, but let them all squeeze him until they were satisfied. He felt very warm.

“Who the hell are you anyway?” Yuri addressed the skinny boy with the red streak in his hair after they broke up the hug and he was still trying to untangle himself from the banner.

“Oh, _I’m sorry!_ ” The boy covered his mouth with one hand as he spoke in Japanese. _“I’m Kenjirou Minami! It’s very nice to meet you!”_

“Eh?” Yuri didn’t speak a word of Japanese.

Minami visibly floundered.

“Minami, Yurio doesn’t speak very much Japanese!” Yuuri interceded at this point, thank the heavens. “Yuri, this is Minami Kenjirou, I competed with him at the Japan qualifications for the Grand Prix. Minami, please meet Yuri Plisetsky!” Yuuri made the introductions in English.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize! But I mean of course you don’t speak Japanese! Sometimes I just don’t even notice when I start speaking it, even in English class!” Minami spoke a kilometer a minute, extending a hand with a sweet smile. “It’s so nice to meet you! I loved your program at the Grand Prix! You looked amazing out there!” He shook Yuri’s hand enthusiastically with both of his own, pumping it up and down six or seven times.

“Thanks.” Yuri finally pulled his hand away, using it to flip his hood up. This was exhausting.

“And of course Yuuri, you looked great as well! And oh, Viktor, it was so weird not seeing you up there this year!” He flitted around to hug Yuuri and shake Viktor’s hand with equal enthusiasm. He went off again in Japanese as he hugged Yuuri again and, gross, he looked a little teary-eyed and star-struck.

Viktor was a warm reassurance at Yuri’s side. **“Minami is a very big fan of Yuuri’s. He also finished ahead of Yuuri in the Grand Prix last year.”** He spoke in comforting Russian.

 **“Not that _that’s_ hard.”** Yuri scoffed. He hadn’t paid much attention to the Grand Prix last year, besides Viktor’s performances. He hadn’t needed to, being in the Junior league. **“How did he do this year?”**

**“He took second place to Yuuri’s first. I believe he scored a personal best, but I can’t remember. My memory is for Yuuri and Yuuri alone~”**

Yuri jabbed him with an elbow, right in the gut. **“Disgusting.”**

“What’s gross?” Yuuri tilted his head. He was starting to pick up words of Russian here and there.

“You are, fat piggy!”

“Grumpy little jetlagged kitten!” Yuuko smothered Yuri in a hug as Yuuri laughed with Viktor.

It took them all nearly twenty minutes to make it to baggage claim.

* * *

 [Yuuko, Takashi, and Minami, lined up and holding aloft their signs with huge smiles]

@yuurikatsudon: A warm welcome back to Japan! Thanks for meeting us @nishigorigirl @minami-ken-kun !! <heart emojis>

@nishigorigirl, @v-nikiforov, @minami-ken-kun, and 308 others like this

* * *

  _“So what’s the plan?”_ Yuuri asked Yuuko. _“Vittchin and I were planning to get a hotel tonight and take a train back tomorrow.”_

 _“I’m not sure.”_ Yuuko frowned thoughtfully. _“Takashi and I had some business for the rink up here and it just happened to match your time coming in. We’re going to drive back tonight. We have a lot in the car, but we could maybe take one person, if Yurio wants to come back to Hasetsu early.”_

_“He’d probably prefer to stay with me and Vittchin, but I can ask. I’m glad you didn’t drive all the way up just for us though! That would be an imposition.”_

_“We might have done it anyway!”_ Yuuko laughs. _“And besides, Minami-kun came from all the way across the city to meet you!”_

Yuuri turned to Minami, eyes wide. _“That’s right, you live in Osaka! But still! Thank you so much for coming to see us in! It means a lot to me and Viktor, and Yurio too! I hope you didn’t have to go too far out of your way!”_

Minami blushed under the onslaught of thanks. He waved his hands. _“Really, it’s my pleasure! I wanted to see you in! Consider it my thanks for such a fantastic and moving performance!”_ He seemed on the verge of teary-eyed again, voice squeaking with excitement.

 _“Oi, oi, Mina-kun, didn’t you have something to ask them?”_ Yuuko’s eyes sparkled with excitement.

“Oh, right!” Minami clapped his hands to his face as he blushed in excitement for his request and embarrassment for almost forgetting. “Yuuri, Viktor, Yuri!” He bowed to them. “Instead of a hotel, you are all welcome to stay with me at my home!” It had a scripted sound to it.

Yuuri was touched. He glanced at Viktor, who was smiling broadly. He nodded. “Thank you Minami! We would love to!”

Minami lurched upright, eyes shining in excitement again. “Really?” He could hardly believe it.

Yuuri nodded with a smile. “Of course!”

 _“Alright!”_ Minami did squeal this time, hugging Yuuri tightly.

All Yuuri could do was pat him on the head, laughing softly.

-

They all go out to eat together, before Yuuko and Takashi have to drive back. Minami leads the way to a little hole in the wall place where he is greeted by name.

“This is near my rink, so I come here all the time!” Minami explains with a wide grin that shows off several pointed teeth.

They are seated at a round table and Yuri finds himself between Yuuko and Minami. Yuri stares at the menu in despair. Even Viktor can decipher these little picture words, but Yuri has no patience for it.

Minami speaks up after a moment. “Do you want me to order for you? What do you like?”

Yuri flops back in his chair. “What’s good?”

“Well some say that Osaka is the food capital of the world! Everything’s good!” Minami grins widely. “But Osaka is well known for _takoyaki_ and _okonomiyaki_ , as well as _udon_ and _oshizushi_!” He counts off on his fingers.

“Eh?” Yuri feels like he’s swimming in foreign words.

“You’ve had udon at Yu-topia, Yurio, remember? It’s that soup with the big noodles!” Yuuri chimed in helpfully.

“Eugh, that was so gross. The noodles were so big and chewy!” Yuri remembers now. “Bleh bleh bleh!”

“Okay, so no udon then!” Minami is cheery. “Do you like sushi?”

“Not really. I like cooked food.” Yuri feels conflicted about sharing this, sharing any personal details or information, with a total stranger.

“My sister is the same way! You can’t get him to eat sushi if you paid him!”

Yuuko laughs and says something fast in Japanese that Yuri doesn’t catch.

“Brother, brother I mean!” Minami corrects himself with an easy laugh. “English is confusing sometimes!”

“I know what you mean.” Yuri mutters.

“So, takoyaki is fried octopus with other stuff, all in a little ball! And okonomiyaki is my favorite! It’s like a pancake, or, or, or an egg pancake!” He flails for the right word.

“Omelette?” Yuri offers.

“Yes! Thank you! It has everything in it! Dashi and pork, eggs and cabbage!” There are practically little hearts in his eyes. “Or you can get it with octopus or squid or shrimp or vegetables or anything you want!”

“You people really like octopus.” Yuri scrunches his nose up. It sounds weird to him. Wasn’t octopus supposed to be chewy and gross?

“Yurio, you should try the takoyaki, you would like it!” Yuuri chimes in.

Yuri glares and opens his mouth to argue, but Viktor cuts in.

“Yuuri was just telling me that takoyaki are similar to pirozhki, especially if you get them with more vegetables!”

Yuri shuts his mouth. Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad. It still riled him to have other people telling him what to do though. “The pancake-omelette sounded good.” He says, just to be contrary.

“How about you get the takoyaki and I get the okonomiyaki and we can share? That way you can try both and you have something to eat if you don’t like the takoyaki?” Minami suggests.

Yuri is surprised by this. “Sure.” He says before he can stop himself. “Sounds good. Just don’t get anything gross on your osakayaki.”

Minami merely laughs at his verbal butchery, but it’s a kind laugh, one that warms Yuri when Minami amiably bumps a shoulder with him. “It’s a deal!”

Minami orders for both of them in an excited stream of Japanese and a lot of gesticulation towards Yuri and himself. Excessive gesticulation, in Yuri’s opinion. He’s concerned.

Minami keeps up a constant stream of chatter directed at Yuri as Viktor and Yuuri share a sake sampler with Takashi and Yuuko. Apparently there was some fancy Osakan sake that they were all trying and making a big deal about. Minami and Yuri were both too young to drink, so instead, Minami ordered some special drinks for them called Ramune.

“See, look, it’s got a marble in it! That’s how they seal in the carbonation!” Minami explains the whole process of opening it to Yuri and they open them together. Viktor sends a short video of them doing it to Yuri with an easy grin. It’s ten seconds of Yuri struggling and finally getting it, nearly jumping out of his skin at the large pop and Minami squawking when his drink fizzes over.

Yuri posts it to Instagram immediately.

* * *

 @yuri-plisetsky: @minami-ken-kun taught me how to open weird japanese soda #ramune

* * *

Minami likes it immediately. Yuri follows him and scrolls through his page. Lots of pictures of food, lots of ice rink pictures and video clips, and quite a few selfies. Next to him, Minami is doing the same.

When their food arrives, Minami immediately sets about instagramming it, having to smack Yuri’s hands away before he can eat anything and ruin the presentation.

“What do you think?” He asks Yuri as he selects a filter.

Yuri shoves another whole globe of fried dough in his mouth after responding.

Minami laughs and makes it his caption.

* * *

 [Beautiful, almost glowing food, washed in a tan filter to bring out the golden browns of frying, okonomiyaki on the left and takoyaki on the right, more towards the background]

@minami-ken-kun: “Not as good as pirozhky” --@yuri-plisetsky

@yuri-plisetsky and 187 others like this

* * *

Yuri double taps the photo to like it, eying the string of emojis at the end of the caption. An octopus, several Japanese food emojis, the Russian and Japanese flags, and several hearts.

He likes the okonomiyaki when he tries it, but not with the noodles that they came on. Minami explained that with the noodles, it was called modan-yaki. Yuri couldn’t think of a single instance when that information might benefit him, but nodded in interest anyway, because that’s what it was. Interesting.

* * *

[Takashi, Yuuri, Yuuko, Minami, Yuri, and Viktor lined up outside of the restaurant, each one holding an ice cream cone. Takashi and Yuuko each have their free arm slung around Yuuri, who is making a peace sign with his. Viktor has his arm around Yuri, proffering his cone to him. Yuri, distracted, doesn’t notice Minami leaning over to steal a lick of his.]

@nishigorigirl: A fun night in Osaka with old rinkmates and new friends!!! @yuurikatsudon @v-nikiforov @yuri-plisetsky @minami-ken-kun #iceskatingGPF #yuurikatsuki #viktornikiforov #yuriplisetsky

@v-nikiforov, @yuurikatsudon, @minami-ken-kun, and 106 others like this

@yuri-plisetsky: @minami-ken-kun THEIF WHO SAID THAT WAS OK

* * *

After dinner, Yuuko and Takashi said their goodbyes and Minami led them all to the subway station. They caught the train across the city and Minami led them all the rest of the way to his house. His house is bustling, even at a late hour. One of his parents streaks by in a red minivan with a wave and he explains that his parents are doctors and sometimes get called out late at night for emergencies at the hospital.

Minami flitted around, introducing them to his three dogs, all of whom come up to at least Minami’s hip. Yuri noticed for the first time that he’s several inches taller than the Japanese boy, and preened slightly. His preening is knocked down a level or two when one of the dogs attempts to flatten him.

Minami settled Yuuri and Viktor in the guest room first, as Viktor was tipsy enough to be a menace.

Minami returned downstairs to find Yuri standing on the kitchen table, glaring at the dogs. **“No! Down!”**

“Scooter! Axel! Eagle! _Outside! Come on now, outside!_ ” Minami ordered through his laughter.

“It’s not funny!” Yuri blushed, not realizing that he’d had an audience.

“It’s a little funny!” Minami giggled. “But sorry about them! They are pests at the best of times!”

“I don’t like dogs.” Yuri scowled, crossing his arms defensively.

“That’s okay, neither does my brother! He got a cat and then gave her to us because he almost got kicked out of his apartment because his landlord is a jerk!” Minami extended a hand to Yuri to help him off the table as though it were the most natural thing in the world; to be standing on a table in someone else’s house because you didn’t like their dogs.

Yuri fought away his blush as he took Minami’s hand absently. Did this boy just take everything in stride? He landed lightly on the floor and glanced at Minami. The shorter boy seemed to have a face that rested in cheeriness, quite unlike Yuri’s own resting bitch face.

“I didn’t know until after I’d already left that you would be coming!” Minami led the way up the stairs, hefting one of Yuri’s suitcases. “So I didn’t have anything prepared for you, and for that, I’m so sorry! But luckily, I just changed my sheets this morning!” He moved fast, and Yuri had to trot up the stairs behind him. “So you can stay in my room!” He opened a door for Yuri.

“Uh, thanks.” Yuri gripped his duffle tightly. “Are… you sure?” He was pretty sure that social norms dictated that he ask.

“Of course! You are a guest, Yuri! When I was up before with Viktor and Yuuri, I laid out some clean towels in the bathroom as well! Please help yourself to anything in the bathroom, I have far too many hair supplies as it is!” He fairly beamed at Yuri. “And when everyone is up in the morning, I’m going to make Frenched Toast!”

Yuri fiddled with his zipper as Minami continued to prattle for a few minutes.

“Oh, and here’s Shira!” Minami bent and picked up a calico cat, pressing a kiss to her neck. “Here, you can sleep with Yurin tonight!” He pressed her into Yuri’s arms. “She’s very friendly, so don’t worry!”

“Thanks.” Yuri shifted until Shira sat comfortably against him. She closed her eyes in contentment with his careful petting, even licking at one of his fingers. Yuri smiled, turning to Minami. “Really. Thanks. For helping at dinner and sharing your room.”

Minami smiled yet again, but this one was quieter, more subdued, and almost sweeter. “You’re very welcome, Yuri. It’s been lovely to meet you, really. You’re a fantastic skater and a fantastic person. Congratulations again on winning the silver at the Grand Prix. You deserved it.”

Yuri stared into his eyes, startled.

Minami began to pinken. “Well, goodnight, see you in the morning!” He shut the door behind himself and buried his flaming face in his hands. On the other side of the door, Yuri was burying a pleased flush in the fur of a cat.

* * *

[A calico cat takes up most of the frame, giving a lick to Yuri’s nose that’s just barely in the left side of the frame, almost hidden by blond hair]

@yuri-plisetsky: i think i fell in love in Osaka <cat emoji, heart emoji>

@v-nikiforov, @minami-ken-kun, and 974 others like this

* * *

[Yuri along the right side of the frame, dangling noodles over his open mouth. In the foreground, Minami’s biting into a ball of takoyaki that’s dripping with sauce]

@minami-ken-kun: I showed @yuri-plisetsky why they call Osaka the food capital of the world! #food #okonomiyaki #modonyaki #takoyaki

@yuri-plisetsky, @yuurikatsudon, and 203 others like this

* * *

Minami saw them off at the train station with brown bags of breakfast leftovers and some lunch sandwiches, and enough waves that Yuri was worried his hand might fall off.

Yuri settled into a seat by a window with a sigh, popping his earbuds in and tapping a random playlist.

Minami was still waving. Yuuri and Viktor, pressed against the window, waved back furiously. Minami is one of several people who runs after the train when it starts to move. Being a professional athlete, he was able to keep up with it for a little longer than anyone else. Only when he’s almost lost to sight does Yuri wave back.

What a warm person, Yuri reflected. His smile, his laugh, his sincerity when he spoke; it was all so warm. Even his hands, when he’d helped Yuri off the table, had been warm. He flushes slightly and petulantly zips up his hoodie.

* * *

[Yuuri and Viktor leaning up against each other, Yuuri’s cheek resting on top of Viktor’s head, Viktor’s head cushioned on Yuuri’s shoulder. Viktor is drooling slightly and Yuuri’s glasses are crooked. Their arms are linked between them and all four of their hands are tangled there between them.]

@yuri-plisetsky: get me away from these fucks @yuurikatsudon @v-nikiforov #viktuuri #grossoldmen

@v-nikiforov, @yuurikatsudon, and 5782 others like this

* * *

[Yuri gazing pensively out a window, completely relaxed. The landscape outside the window is blurred, Yuri’s eyes are only half open, but still reflect the shine of the window, giving his eyes a sparkling depth.]

@yuurikatsudon: @yuri-plisetsky missing Osaka already?

@v-nikiforov, @minami-ken-kun, and 1205 others like this

* * *

[Yuri and Minami with their backs to the camera, backlit by a streetlight. Minami tows a suitcase with his outside arm while gesturing with his inside arm. Yuri carries a duffle on his outside shoulder, both hands in his pockets. The light from the lamp gives each of them a halo, obscuring their features but highlighting their profiles as they glance at each other. Minami’s mouth is open in conversation and Yuri is half-smiling indulgently.]

@v-nikiforov: Narrated Osaka tour from an Osakan native! Spasibo @minami-ken-kun! <heart emojis> #yurinami

@yuurikatsudon, @minami-ken-kun, @yuri-plisetsky, and 3859 others like this

@yuri-plisetsky: yurinami???

@minami-ken-kun: Come back anytime, just be sure to bring Yuri! <blushy emoji>

**Author's Note:**

> I got to make up handles for Yuuri, Yuuko, and Minami, but Yuri's and Viktor's are their canon handles!  
> I really liked this style of writing, with the little Instagram snapshots! I kind of want to do more in this style. Would anyone be interested in follow-ups?? Anything in particular you'd like to see in a follow up??  
> I'm [on Tumblr!](http://inaweofdiana.tumblr.com/)


End file.
